Get It Right: The Letters
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: *Sequel to Get It Right* When Lily Crawford finds letters from Kim, the gang finally know the real reason of Kim's death. All right go to Kickin' It. ON HIATUS
1. Lily

**Hey, guys... Yup, it's me. Naomi, A.K.A. HollyShadow17281. :P**

**As you know... I finished my story ****_'Get It Right' _****awhile back. Without the story... I feel even more saddened.**

**So... I decided to make a sequel about how Kim wrote letters to each of her family members. In this perspective, everyone reads their letters. **

**So... Please enjoy. )":**

**x-x-x**

Lily's POV:

Lillian Crawford sat on the porch swing staring blankly into space. Her mind seemed to be in another world. "Lily? Lily!? _LILY_!?" Lily's head slowly turned to meet the gaze of her mother, Stacey Crawford.

"What?" Lily's tone was harsh and cold. She didn't particularly like her parents after the death of... Kim.

Stacey rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed by her daughter's attitude. "I need you to clean out some stuff from Kim's room." Lily had no idea how her mother could say Kim's name without a hint of sadness or loss.

"What? Why?"

"We're having a garage sale to sell Kim's stuff." Stacey explained. Lily's eyes filled with fury as she glared at her mother with shock.

"_Garage sale?" _Lily spat. "What are you _talking_ about? You _cannot_ sell Kim's stuff. There our only memories of her."

Stacey's eyes bored into Lily's. "I don't need any memories of her. I want you up there in Kim's room _now_ cleaning it out. I don't want excuses and I don't want complaints. For once just follow directions."

Lily couldn't have hated her mother more at the moment. She could not believe how selfish Stacey could be. Just after a week after her daughter died she acted as if a burden was lifted upon her. Lily stood up and stalked towards the door before stopping and saying, "Go to hell. No wonder no one likes you. You're a cruel heartless _bitch_." Lily didn't give her mother time to retort. She just stomped up the stairs and into Kim's room.

Standing in Kim's room, Lily felt a cold rush blow past her. She looked around and saw that everything was already put in boxes. All the pictures, souvenirs, _everything_. Lily grunted with anger as she attempted to pick up a box, but ended up falling over and pushing another box down, all of it's items falling out. She groaned and started collecting everything when Lily spotted an envelope. Lily frowned and slowly picked it up. She took the papers out of it and her mouth formed an O.

_They were letters._

But, they weren't just any letters; they letters from Kim. Lily hesitantly took the first letter up and saw her name printed on the top. Without waiting another second she unfolded the paper and felt tears cascade her eyes. It was Kim's hand-writing.

**x-x-x**

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm guessing you or someone else found the letters. If you are reading this, then it must mean I'm dead. It's rather depressing to be writing this while knowing I'll be dead while you read it, but I knew my death was coming. It's not as if I planned my death. I just knew my life was going down and I felt like I had nothing to live for. I mean, my friends and family abandoned me... I was alone._

_Anyways, I'm not here to talk about anybody. Just you and me. My death must have shocked you. It was probably you, Mom, or Dad who found me. If it was you, I'm sorry. I would never want to scare you like. I just couldn't live a lie anymore. _

_I was feeling awful and down. I felt like everything about me was a lie. I acted as if I was happy everyday, as if I had a bunch of friends, a loving family, awesome grades. But really, my friends and family left me and my grades were going down. No one likes to live a lie. No one __wants__ to live a lie. Everyone is born for a reason, but it seemed like I didn't have a reason to live... so why live?_

_I wish my death wasn't so sudden. I wish I could've graduated and had a life. Though, that would be a lie, too. If you didn't know, Jack left me (or cheated on me) with/for Grace. I didn't find out so easily though... I mean, Jack, Grace, Jerry, Kelsey, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Stacey ganged up on me. They came out and verbally abused me. Please though! Don't go after them and yell or hurt them. I still love them, no matter what._

_Anyways, I hope you're okay. Don't be down because I'm gone. Live life a little better... for me. I love you, Lily. Your my older sister. Even though we fought (physically and verbally) you had my back more than anyone else ever has. _

_Thank you, Lily-bean. I love you more than anything in this world. _

_Love, Kim._

**x-x-x**

Sobs slipped from Lily's lips. Tears were staining the paper. Lily crawled into a ball and sobbed horribly. She couldn't believe this was how her sister felt... And she didn't notice or realize. Lily was the worst sister in the world... but apparently not to Kim.

Lily looked down at the letters and decided she would deliver every single one.

_For Kim._

**x-x-x**

**Well... there it was. A bit depressing, but that's how Kim felt towards Lily.**

**Please review.**


	2. Stacey

**Hey, guys... Back again. )":**

**So, you guys are ah-mazing. By all the reviews I'm getting and the support you guys give me, my mood goes up. You guys are just the most ah-mazing wonderful fans/readers I've ever had.**

**I remember how I started posting this last January... I remember even before then I posted a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story... People hated it. They told me my idea was stupid and my OC's were Mary-Sue's. I was hurt... Broken... They didn't even give me a chance to post at least three more chapter to see that my character _did_ have flaws...**

**And then I deleted and started writing a _Kickin' It _fic. _One True Love... _It wasn't very popular, but I still continued. Then after I finished, I took a break from and then started posting new stories and they became popular. I was so happy and ecstatic! **

**So... What I'm trying to say in this rant: You're going to have failures in your life. Nothing's going to turn out perfect. Everything has flaws. I didn't give up in writing and now I have all these readers. Thank you guys so much. (":**

**x-x-x**

Stacey's POV:

Stacey Crawford stood in front of Kim's door, pondering whether she should go in. Her mind was telling her not to, but her heart was telling her to run in there. Stacey slowly pushed open the door and tears crashed down her eyes, but she didn't let it get to her. She couldn't.

Kim's stuff was neatly placed in its specific spots. Stacey sniffed and took in a deep breath. She couldn't live knowing Kim's bedroom was still here; as if Kim was still alive. She got a couple of boxes and immediately started packing. A couple sobs slipped from her lips, but she took in a gasp and choked down the lump in her throat. After finishing, Stacey scurried out of the room and put on the strongest look she could muster.

Stacey walked downstairs and looked around the house for Lily; no sign of her. Stacey finally spotted her through the window of the kitchen, sitting on the porch swing, starring lonesome into space. Stacey shook her head sadly and sighed. Lily had been very forlorn since Kim's death. She used to hang out with her friends twenty-four/seven, now she ignored them.

Stacey walked out into the porch . "Lily? Lily!? _LILY_!?" Lily's head slowly turned to meet the gaze of her mother.

"What?" Lily's tone was harsh and cold. Stacey knew Lily wasn't fond of her and Keith since Kim's death.

Stacey rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed by her daughter's attitude. "I need you to clean out some stuff from Kim's room." Lily's eyes were filled with awe and confusion.

"What? Why?"

"We're having a garage sale to sell Kim's stuff." Stacey explained. Lily's eyes filled with fury as she glared at her mother with shock.

"_Garage sale?" _Lily spat. "What are you _talking_ about? You _cannot_ sell Kim's stuff. There our only memories of her."

Stacey's eyes bored into Lily's. She tried to contain the tears by her daughter's obvious pain. "I don't need any memories of her. I want you up there, in Kim's room _now_ cleaning it out. I don't want excuses and I don't want complaints. For once just follow directions."

Stacey knew Lily despised her even more at the moment. Stacey knew she couldn't be more harsh on Lily, but everyone had to move on."Go to hell. No wonder no one likes you. You're a cruel heartless _bitch_." Lily didn't give Stacey time to retort. She just stomped up the stairs and into Kim's room.

Stacey wanted to feel angry at her daughter, but all she could feel was guilt. Guilt for pushing Lily to the edge. Guilt for not grieving for Kim's death. Guilt for not being there for the people she cared about when they needed her the most.

Stacey sighed and straightened herself out. She had work to do and could not be swayed with distraction; including Kim.

**x-x-x**

Stacey's POV:

"Keith? Where is the box with Kim's books?" Stacey inquired searching from box to box to please a customer.

Keith was talking to someone and turned to Stacey, his eyes blank. Keith had been very distant since Kim's death and did not talk to Stacey as much. He didn't act like a husband; he acted like someone who she barely knew. "I don't know." He turned back to the person.

Stacey rolled her eyes and continued searching. "Thanks for the help." She muttered. She continued to search for the box when Lily came up behind her. "Did you get everything cleaned out?" Stacey asked.

"Yes. This is for you." Lily pushed a piece of paper into her hand and left walking down the street. Stacey frowned and looked at the paper and saw her name printed at the top... Kim's handwriting. Stacey took in a shaky breath and slowly unfolded the paper.

**x-x-x**

_Dear mom, _

_You can probably guess who this is. Yeah, it's me Kim. I wrote these letters a couple of days before my sudden death. I'm sorry if it was you who found me dead. I just couldn't be something or act like something I'm not. I didn't want to act like I was happy... when I wasn't._

_If I want to be blunt with you, I want you to know that I thought of you as a terrible mother. You were never there for me. You didn't give me "the talk". You didn't help me through life's problems... I had to do that myself, but I still loved you. Everyone loves their mother even if she was a bitch towards them. I loved you even though you treated me like shit._

_You already knew my grades were going down. I was a straight A student turning into a straight C student. I couldn't think about school knowing I was unloved and unappreciated. Did you know what it was like to feel that way? It was honestly terrible. I had a mother and father who didn't care. I had a sister who was perfect and friends who thought of me as crap. I hated my life._

_Anyways, I hope my death didn't hit you hard. I know you won't miss me that much and I know you'll keep living life, but please always keep the memory of me. Forever._

_I love you, mom. I always will. Please remember me. I don't care how... just remember._

_Love, Kim._

**x-x-x**

Stacey's POV:

Stacey tried to pretend she was coughing, but really she was sobbing. She _did_ understand what it felt like to be unloved. She felt like that her whole life... and she passed it on to her own daughter...

Stacey really was a terrible mother. She gave another "cough" and folded back the letter and stuffed it into her pocket. Stacey turned back to the customers and gave her best smile.

She did what Kim said to do.

Stacey kept living life.

**x-x-x **

**Well... there was Stacey's POV. Pretty depressing, huh? :P**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D **

**Remember to Review? (:**


	3. Keith

**Hey, people. (: Miss me? (;**

**So... It's been a weird week for me. I've been getting pretty good grades... My family is starting to warm up to me... but it's a working process. -_- **

**So... I wanted to talk about accepting who you are. I sometimes have problems seeing who I really am. Of course, I'm only thirteen, but... I sometimes try to be something I'm not. I try to act popular... I try to act giggly... I'm not that kinda girl though. I'm the kinda girl who doesn't give a fuck of what other people think of me. I'm my own person... and I'm proud of that. (:**

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter three of ****_Get It Right: The Letters._**

**x-x-x**

Keith's POV:

Keith sat on his desk chair, examining all the papers on his desk without a care in the world. All the papers were relating to Kim and his heart ached having to think about his forever lost daughter. He loved Kim with all his heart, but she was too much like Tessa for him to love her.

_FLASHBACK: _

_"Tessa! It's time for dinner!" Keith's mom called. Keith lounged on the kitchen table fiddling with his utensils. He made the knife jab the fork and the spoon fall over, as if it were dead. "Keith, go find your sister."_

_Keith groaned and tilted his head back rolling it backwards and then back again. "Ugh... Is she deaf or something?"_

_"Don't say that." Keith's dad scowled. "It's not right to joke about that stuff. My uncle was deaf you know and it was very tragic. Don't joke about being deaf, blind, or any of that. It could happen to someone you love one day."_

_Keith bent his head down in shame. "I'm sorry, dad. I won't do that ever again."_

_Keith's dad smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "That a boy. Now, go get your sister." Keith nodded and bolted up the stairs to Tessa's room. _

_"Tessa!" Keith cried searching for her. "Oh, Tessa! Come out come out where ever you are." Keith slowly opened the door to Tessa's room and poked his head in. As usual, Tessa's room was organized and neat, everything in place. Keith looked around the room for Tessa and the next thing he knew he was on the ground screaming._

_Tessa was hung with a rope on her bed post. Her eyes were opened, but they were glassy and emotionless. Her mouth was blue, crusted with dry skin and her skin was pale and cold. Keith screamed his heart out with pain and agony for his sister. She was dead in front of him and all he could do was cry._

_"KEITH!" His mom shouted. He could hear footsteps stomping up the stairs like a pack of elephants. His parents burst into the room and he could hear her feline scream come through the door. All he could see and hear was his father taking his sister down before everything went black..._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Keith shuddered at the memory wiping the sweat that had formed on his brow. He gave a sigh of sadness when a knock came at his door. He didn't even say come in when his wife, Stacey came strutting through the door. "Keith? Are you going to be busy today?"

"Yes. Why?" Keith knew he wasn't going to be busy, but he wanted anything to get away from his so-called wife.

"Well, I was thinking about having a garage sale today." Stacey explained.

Keith's head spun around to meet Stacey's cold eyes. "_Garage sale_? What do we have to sell?"

Stacey sighed as if she had explained it too many times. "Kim's stuff, of course."

Keith stared at her as if she had two heads. He couldn't help but stare at her with disgust and pure loathe. "_Kim's stuff_? Why would we sell... her stuff?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Keith blinked at her and she groaned with annoyance. "How many times do I have to explain this? _Kim - is - dead_. All her stuff is trash and not usable. We can use her room as a... art room? Rec room? Gym? Anything we like!" Stacey's face glowed with excitement as if she was rearranging the room in her head at that very second.

Keith's face burned with hot fiery anger. His wife was a complete utter _bitch_... he would never understand why he ever married her. "You mean to tell me that you're going to sell all of our _dead _daughter's belongings without a single memory of her?"

"Well, when you put it like that... then yes. I'm getting rid of every memory of her. I want you downstairs in five minutes no less." She turned on her heel and strode down the stairs with a slam of the office door.

Keith leaned against his chair closing his eyes for just a quarter of minute to relax in his senses. His breathing was slow and steady and he found himself slowly slipping into sleep when the door of his office flung open, and Lily came staggering in her face wet with tears. "Lily? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine." Her voice stuttered. "This is for you." Lily shoved a piece of parchment into his hands and left the room, and he could've sworn a sob slipped from her mouth. He froze at the handwriting on the envelope. It was oddly familiar, and just by getting a glimpse of the letter, Keith knew who wrote it.

**x-x-x**

_Dear dad,_

_Have you guessed who it is? If you thought Kim, then you're right. It's me Kim. You're probably wondering how I wrote this, seeing that I'm probably dead by the time you read this. I'm writing these letters because I know it won't be long before I leave for good. I needed everyone I care about to know my actual feelings before they forget me._

_So, how are you? I know this isn't a really good time for small talk (seeing that you can't reply), but I want you to know I loved you as my father since forever. It was always hard for me to admit that I loved you, seeing all the pain you put me through since I was born. You never treated me the way you treated Lily. Lily was like your princess. You gave her everything she wanted while I was completely ignored._

_I tried being as good as Lily. I tried to show you I wasn't good for nothing. That I wasn't worthless and had I had a meaning for living, but as time went by, I started believing that less and less. _

_Wanna know what was worse? I was completely ignored and hated by my so-called friends. They had left me the time I needed them the most. I couldn't believe the way they had treated me after I gave them my friendship and loyalty. But don't go after them and hurt them. It's not just their fault I'm like this... It would be hypocritical of you._

_I'm not saying that death was my only option and it was entirely you're fault. It wasn't entirely you're fault. I knew death wasn't the only way to fix things. I wish I had thought about this more then I did, but... I guess it's going to be too late now, huh?_

_Don't blame yourself for everything. I take some of the blame from my stupidity, but I have to admit... you didn't help me. _

_I love you, dad. From the bottom of my heart. Always live life to the fullest. Don't forget that. Please... don't ever._

_Love, Kim. XOXO_

**x-x-x**

Keith slowly closed the letter back up and set it on his desk. His hands were shaking and tears of anger and sorrow slipped from his eyes. He shook with anger for doing this to his daughter, but he wouldn't let her down.

No, not anymore.

He was going to do what she wanted.

Live life to the fullest.

**x-x-x**

**I seriously wrote this chapter from the bottom of my heart. This is exactly my relationship with my dad...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D **

**Remember to Review! (;**

**P.S. Remember to read Updates on my Life on my profile! ((:**


	4. On Hiatus

**Hey, guys. So, I have decided to put ****_Unexpected Events: Part 2 _****and ****_Get It Right: The Letters _****on hiatus. I am very sorry, but I am extremely busy and need to concentrate on other things.**

**I am still writing Harry Potter One-Shots, but my ****_Kickin' It _****stories are on hold for now. Once I begin to update again, this author's note will be deleted. Please take note that I am not deleting these stories and I'm just putting them on hiatus. **

**Thank you for understand and god bless all of you.**

**~HollyShadow17821 AKA Naomi XOXO**


End file.
